This application relates to a process for producing a slip set scrim fabric properly coated or bonded to prevent the warp and filling threads in the woven construction from slipping out of position with respect to each other. Such slip set scrims or open mesh plain weave fabrics are usually categorized in the trade as having interstices of one-sixteenth inch or more. A principle object of the present invention is to provide a process for securing the warp and filling threads of scrim fabrics together so that the resulting product may be handled and worked without distortion of the fabric weave.
Cotton scrims have been used for many years as tobacco cloth, backing for wall coverings, polishing cloths, mosquito netting, medical gauzes, fabric laminates and food covers, while synthetic scrim fabrics have been used to support vinyl films in waterproof covers for trucks, tents, air structures and pool liners. Common manufacturing procedure is to weave a predetermined scrim fabric pattern or construction and provide it with an appropriate bonding agent all at one plant location; the bonded fabric is then shipped to the processor for inclusion into the final product, for instance rubber hoses and tubing. Bonding materials such as starch, gums, polyvinyl acetate, vinyl/acrylic copolymer and polyvinyl chloride have been used by the fabric producer to enable shipment to the processor without distorting the pattern of the bonded goods.
Choice of a particular sizing composition depends upon the end use of the fabric in much the same manner as is the choice of a given fiber used in the construction of the fabric itself. As a general rule there is no intentional chemical bonding of the film to the scrim fabric, so that tear strengths of the laminate are not impaired by the fabric-to-film adhesion.
The following is a collection of U.S. patents relating to scrim fabrics and their end uses: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,255,030; 3,602,636; 3,623,937, 3,868,985; 3,901,755; 3,914,495; 3,928,110; and 3,956,569.